


What Lies Beneath

by DaneelsSoul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaneelsSoul/pseuds/DaneelsSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting intimate with Kanaya, Rose gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

"Oh, Rooose," Kanaya groans out your name as your mouth closes over her breast. You spend a few moments teasing at it with your lips and tongue, taking in the smell and texture of her skin before moving downward. You leave a trail of black lipstick leading down her abdomen, past where a navel would have been were she human. However your exploration of her smooth, grey skin is abruptly halted as you reach the hem of her skirt.

You pause for a moment. The two of you have not crossed this particular threshold yet in your handful of sessions together. But as you look up at her face, and hear her sighs, and feel the heat building within your own body, you realize how much you want this. You tentatively slip a finger just under the band of her skirt and pause to look at her in askance. Kanaya gives you a quick nod, and you grin back at her. You have been waiting for this, and curious as to what you will find below (Karkat's erotica has been maddeningly light on specifics). You place your other hand at her hip, and gently pull Kanaya's remaining garments down her legs.

You crouch, placing you face a hand's width from the parting between her legs and take a breath before taking your first look into this new world. You find yourself faced with a small bunch of narrow, green appendages, flailing about as if independently animated. One slops against your face. It is wet and slimy and boneless like a tentacle, like- like- the rubbery black tentacles of Oglogoth's will, writhing and churning painfully through your innards, seeping out through every opening and pore. Terrible ichor clogging your throat, your lungs crying out for breath that they no longer need, your body animated by the horrid appendages of the outer gods, crammed into your innards a hand squeezed into a glove straining to hold it, tearing painfully as it made room for its profane presence. Dark whisperings flood your mind, just below the level you could make out, as images of your mother's bloodspattered corpse are shoved into the forefront of your thoughts, focusing your rage as you-

"Rose! Rose! What is the matter?"

You find yourself curled up into a ball, hyperventilating at the edge of the bed. Kanaya is leaning over you, with a worried look on her face as she calls for you. Still gasping for breath, you reach for her shoulders and pull yourself to her. Her arms close tightly around your back and you cry into her shoulder as she tells you that everything is going to be alright. You cling tightly, but no matter how much you want to believe her words, doubt fills your mind. You thought you had gotten over this. It has been over a year since grimdark dreams had troubled your sleep. Only now you find your terrors as strong as ever, hiding inside the one you love the most.


End file.
